Altered Time
by Tom Riddle II
Summary: What would of happened if the killing curse didn't backfire but cause something different to happen? Would the boy who lived still be that? or would he become something totally different? AU.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the works of J.K Rowling. These are her characters and her story with my spin to it.

* * *

A soft cold breeze blew across the calm village of Godric's hallow causing his black cloak to ruffle so slightly. "Humph to believe this is where they have been hiding out for so long if it wasn't for Wormtail betraying them I would've never knew." He thought to himself. As he moved across the grounds everything seemed to stand still, even time itself. It seemed fate knew exactly why he was there and what he planned to do. Approaching the door blasting it off with confingo putting more magic than needed into it causing splinters to blast backwards into the house. Stepping through the newly opened hole he sees the panic of the pathetic blood-traitor and his mudblood wife a cruel smile couldn't but help graced his snake like appearance.

"Lily run hide Harry it's who he wants." James yelled towards his wife. Pulling his wand out to get ready to duel the Dark Lord who stood before him right now. But James was no match to the Dark Lord who effortlessly cast an Avada Kedavra towards him. Being stuck in the narrow hallway and no possible way to block the killing curse he silently accepted his fate as it was hoping that Lily got away safely.

Stepping over the now lifeless corpse of James Potter the Dark Lord mumbled to himself "Pathetic Blood-Traitor, could not escape me this time."headed towards the stairs he just seen the mudblood run up. Gliding up the stairs he stopped at the top to try and figure out how to find her easily. Deciding to bluff and coldly say "Ah i can hear you. You're not getting away this time. Well maybe you can if you just give me that boy of yours it will be over quickly i promise." Silently waiting for the response he knew was going to come. Sure enough it did but it was a pathetic one he was sure was a desperate plea. "No, No take me. Take me not Harry." Barely even understandable through her heavy sobs. "It will be over soon now." Was all he could think to himself as he walked swiftly down the hallway.

Arriving at the door the voice was coming from he blasted it away more controlled this time. "Move aside you pathetic mudblood I'm not here for you." he forcefully told her, yet she didn't move. "No take me, Take me please just leave Harry alone." Lily now falling at the feet of the Dark Lord begging on her knees to spare her child. "So undignifying how could you let yourself act like this I will not offer you this chance again now get out of my way." Thinking to himself Severus wouldn't mind and even if he did he would get over it soon enough. Well even if he doesn't he can join this waste of magic sooner rather than later then. Still Lily begged for Harry's life. "You insufferable witch. Avada Kedavra!" Angered by the fact that even facing death this witch decided to give her life instead of save it. Now the whole family will die.

Walking across the room towards the crib and looking down at the child he could not help but think about how this child was destined to defeat him. How this thing had the power I know not. This boy is almost as laughable as his blood-traitor of a father and mudblood of a mother. Slowly putting his wand to the child's head thoughts of when he was a child crept into his mind only enraging him further. "I might of been a half blooded orphan like you are now but i survived and you will not." He couldn't help but say to the child beneath his wand now. Using the rage he felt from growing up he growled "Avada Kedavra" and watched as the curse headed towards the boy's head and a bright light engulfed him.

"What's this? It's not supposed to do this! Where is he? His body should be here! What happened to his limp lifeless body that should complete the Potter family. I don't understand." The Dark Lord shouted in his panicked state. "Ah, oh well either way the child is gone and with that I've secured my victory. I have won." He thought to himself once he calmed down and apperated back to his manor.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of this. all credit to J.K Rowling for creating a brilliant story.

The sun was just rising over the buildings across the street on a cold December day.. Martha a young lady walked towards Wool's orphanage where she works. As she approached the buildings door she could hear a young child wailing rather loudly. Looking around to try and find the child's guardians she picked the child up and tried to calm him down. "Oh how did you end up out here all alone, you know it's dangerous to be out here this early by yourself." She says as she bounces inside with the little baby to find the owner Mrs. Cole.

Walking towards Mrs. Cole's office with the tiny boy letting the now happy child play with her finger she notices his bright green eyes since he has opened them for the first time. You could hear the happy child making all sorts of noises all up and down the hallway. Once Martha arrived at Mrs. Cole's office she informed the older woman about the boy. "Ma'am I think someone left this child on our doorstep some time last night." Not even bothering to look up from the paperwork she had been writing 29Dec1927 on she stated "Surely you're joking Martha we can hardly provide these kids to families as it is." Shocked at the woman's lack of trust in her claim was clearly showing through her calm demeanor. "Ma'am I would never joke about something as wrong as simply leaving a baby on an orphanage's doorstep." Upon realizing that Martha wasn't playing some sort of joke on her she decided to look up from her paperwork to acknowledge the young lady and baby she had with her. "Then i suppose we should contact the proper people to see if a child has gone missing. Until then we shall provide for this child." Martha happy that Mrs. Cole seems to approve the child went to go and take care of the baby.

"Thank you for coming Martha." Mrs. Cole said from her desk. "Please have a seat." Worried about how this conversation could go she took a seat. Mrs. Cole took this as a sign to continue. "I regret to tell you that the child you brought to me 3 days ago is not missing from a home. Whoever left the child did so intentionally." Angered about that statement Martha just nodded to the owner signaling that she was still listening. "Now this means we should look to move the child permanently here. Seeing as how he doesn't have anything to identify him. We've been tasked with naming him and well for lack of better terms assigning him a birth date." Mrs. Cole coldly looked at Martha hoping that she understands what she meant by we simply meant you. "I understand Mrs. Cole i will get right on it." With that Martha rose from the seat and went to where the child was staying.

Entering the small room with 2 cribs side by side Martha seen 2 young children one was a year old and the other roughly the same age seeming like they were chatting it up. If one could call the garbled noises and cooing sounds they made to each other chatting. "Well look at you making friends in here mister." She said smiling down at the boy she was tasked with naming. As she thought to herself she couldn't help but think of her grandfather who was named Hal. "Yes I think you should be named Hal. But what about your middle and last name Hal?" Seeming in deep thought she absent mindedly played with Hal. After a few minutes "Ah yes you're a strong little guy how about Amos for your middle name. Yes I rather like it. Hal Amos, but what for your last name." As she thought about this she remember that the other boy was the only one there that was around the same age as Hal. "Hmm we could tell each of you that your brothers. Yes that would make things seem less lonely here. Yes I do seem to like that idea. Hal your name is Hal Amos Riddle. And that right there is your brother Tom Marvolo Riddle. And since you're almost the same age as each other then how about you two share a birthday?" She smiled at each of the two boys and they both smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom and Hal sat in the shade of the large oak tree at the edge of the property. Both young boys tired after the long school year now behind them. "Hey Tom are you glad that summer is starting today?" Hal said sleepily. "Hal summer started a few weeks ago. The summer vacation started today is all. And to answer your question, no." Tom's reply was made in a lazy tone. "Why are you not glad though? No dealing with those terrible kids at school for a few months now." With this statement Hal started to sit up more against the tree. "Yes we don't need to deal with those other kids but now we have nowhere to go to get away from here. Now we need to find somewhere to go to get away from here during the day. I really don't feel like dealing with these kids here." Hal slumped back down against the tree and tried to no think about the fact he overlooked the worse part of the summer.

After sitting under the tree for what seemed like hours the two boys started to stand to go to their room. Hal looked towards the building and had a look of fear flash through his face for a few moments. Tom, Levi and Bradley are headed our way." Levi and Bradley are two of the older boys in the orphanage and they really didn't like Tom or Hal for that matter. "Hey you two babies how about you cry for some help cause your in a lot of trouble now" Levi said once he was sure the two boys could hear him. "Now why would we cry for help were not babies who are afraid you know." Tom managed a firm and quick comeback and that shocked the two bullies. " Oh you are a baby to us, of course you do know we are what 10 years older than you two?" Bradley was the one who had the reply quickly this time. "No you are 9 years older than us. We turned 6 last december."Hal replied quickly and coldly. He could feel the anger building up in place of the fear he just had. "I really don't like that tone you're taking with my friend here. How about you apologize to him and me. Maybe if you do that we won't beat you so badly." Anger now built up in both younger boys. Neither liked to be bullied but being the 2 smallest boys in the orphanage they couldn't do much about it.

Levi realized that the boys are not going to say anything he decided to lung forward and punch Tom. His fist made contact with Tom's left cheek and threw the smaller boy to the ground with force. "How dare you hit Tom." Hal practically growled towards Levi. "oh don't worry your next baby. But i won't just stop after one punch like my friend." Tom managed to get to his feet after a few seconds. "You won't touch my brother." Something strange happened next. A spark erupted from Tom and Hal. All of a sudden Levi and Bradley were on fire screaming and running. Afraid that the two will try and set them on fire the two boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them to their room.

I don't own anything. This is J.K Rowlings story with my own twist.

Once both boys caught their breath Tom spoke first. "I think we did that Hal. I wanted them to suffer and hurt especially because they threatened you, I couldn't let them do that." Hal seemed to think for a few seconds and slowly spoke. "Tom I wanted to kill Levi for hitting you. Do you think he burned to death?" Tom wasn't even shocked at his brothers blunt statement. "Maybe he did die Hal, I don't know but i doubt either of those bullies will mess with us again." Hal was very content with his brother answer and glad he wasn't bothered by his blood lust. "Well we should try and learn to control this so next time those bullies won't be able to have to hurt us first. We could become the top dogs in this place." Tom now had an evil smile grace his light complexion "Yes, yes we should start right away." With that the two boys started to try and learn to control what they later would learn was 2 of the most strongest magical cores to ever walk on the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything. This is J.K Rowlings with my own twist.

After a year of practice they could summon the fire at will. Now they have been branching out and trying to do other things too. They found they could levitate things They can make animals do things too, sometimes even people will do what they want. The two boys used that to their full advantage, having the cook give them more food than usual. The two started to grow and get bigger. No longer were they the smallest in the orphanage now both boys were almost as tall as the 13 year olds in the orphanage. With the extra food they have been eating helped them put on a decent amount of weight also.

Today was like any other day for the boys. They would wake up go eat breakfast and then head out to the oak tree to practice their abilities and see what new they can do. Little did they know that today would be one of the more special days for the two. "Look i did it. The branch came to me!" Tom frustrated that his brother beat him once again. "Speak for yourself. I'll get this before the end of the day I know it." Hal suppressed his laughter at the frustration of his brother. He went back and continued to practice to get it to happen faster now. He enjoyed these days because no one would bother them, accusing them of being devils because they could do things they couldn't. Both boys were ok with it though because it gave them power.

'These stupid 2 legged things always building things ruining my homes." confused at who was speaking the two boys looked around, seeing no one in sight went back to work. "Ah look 2 small humans playing where I want to build my home just great can this day get any worse?" Now confused because the voice seemed so close and no one was there. Tom decided to speak "who is there? Why don't you come out and show yourself?" To the boys surprise a snake slithered up onto his leg not even 30 seconds later. If a snake could look shocked then this one surely looked that way the boys thought. "You can speak the mighty language? I haven't ever seen one of you in person but I've heard of you before." The boys shocked that a snake could speak english. "Wait you can speak english? Where did you learn?" Hal managed to say through his shock. Now it was the snake's turn to be shocked. "Two speakers at the same time! It's a thing almost unheard of well except that family I've heard rumors about." Tom was frustrated since the snake gave more questions for him to ask and less answers. "What do you mean family? And a speaker, every human can speak english." They could hear what they could only guess was laughter. Was this snake laughing at them? "You really think your speaking english? No you're speaking in the mighty tongue of the serpent. And yes family but i don't know where i always thought it was a rumor and never payed much attention to it." the snake now coiled itself up on Tom's leg, Hal seen it and recognized it as an Adder snake. "Great it just had to be the only venomous snake on this island." Tom heard this and turned even more pale then he already was much to Hal's surprise. "You're not going to bite me are you?" He shakily got out. "Of course not you're a speaker my master. No snake will ever harm you. Not even the mighty of us all can harm you." Tom instantly relaxed. "Wait you said mighty of you all. Are you not the mightiest?" Once more the snake laughed. "No I'm not even royalty in the snake world. You have heard of a basilisk right?" The boys had to think of what it was and drew a blank. "No we have no clue what that is." Again the snake laughed at them. "How are you 2 so magical and have no idea about the king of snakes?" Hal started to reply right after the snake stopped speaking. "Wait we're magical?" Excitement evident in his voice. "And why is it the king of snakes?" Tom managed to say before the snakes reply. "Yes you both are magical how do you think you can talk to me? And because just looking it in the eye can kill anyone who isn't a speaker or a serpent. Ah but I've stayed too long i need to get back to my hatchlings." With that the Adder slithered away back into the grass.

After a few minutes of thinking Tom spoke first. "That snake gave us much too think about. I guess it explained why we can do things others can't." An evil smile crossed Hal's face. "Yes and what about that basilisk? We should find one and control it. The snake did say that we're speakers so it won't hurt us." Tom now smiling and he started to plot to use this information to their advantage. "Hal i think we need to figure out who our parents were. Maybe our family was the one the snake spoke about." Hal did have to agree it was probable since they could speak to them and their brothers. Maybe their father could speak to them too. With that the summer was going to prove to be a great one.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything this world was made by J.K Rowling. I just added my own twist to it.

 **AN:** Comment or PM. I'm curious about what you all think of the story and would love to read your thoughts.

Growing up had been so much easier ever since that Adder snake showed up and told them they actually are different and not just normal different but they were once a week the boys had talked to the snake as it came around each time trying to learn more about the family but it never could find more until one day the snake told them of a way to find out one's parents. It was a simple potion they could brew if only they knew how to brew it. How this snake know so much about the magical world the boys never could figure out and it would never say. But one thing would forever stick out in the boys minds, the day she died.

It was late on June 28th 1936 when it happened. The twin 17 year olds where out by the large oak tree. For some reason they kept throwing rocks and jumping away from the spot where they threw the rocks at. Tom and Hal seen them pick up a stick and poke at a spot with it. Fear gripped Their hearts as they thought of there friend who was meeting them that day over there. Now running the two boys got over there rather quickly and seen the snake, their friend dead. Her head crushed beneath a rock. Anger swelled in both the boys, an anger neither has ever experienced at seeing their first friend who didn't pick on them dead.

"You killed her. You little monsters will pay for that." A now shaking Hal growled out towards Oliver and Alice. "Why don't you just stay right there while we figure out how to deal with you." Tom told them while forcing his will upon them. For some Strange reason the twins felt compelled to listen to Tom. "What about a little game Hal?" A grin crossed Tom's face. "The first person to get them to kill themselves win." Now it was Hals turn to grin. "Ok deal I like this one." The twins eyes shot wide out of fear. "I'll take the Oliver you can have Alice." To, said as he walked over to Oliver. Pulling out Oliver's pocketknife he knew the boy carried "Hear take this and walk into the orphanage right up to Mrs. Cole and slice your throat." Compelled against his will he did just as Tom forced into his mind.

While Tom was compelling Oliver, Hal walked over to Alice. "I want you to go grab your jump rope and tie it around your neck and hang yourself from this tree." Alice Tried with all her might to fight it but couldn't. She tied the rope around her neck and climbed the tree to hang herself.

Tom and Hal satisfied with their work picked up their friend to go bury her on the other side of the property. After they had the hole dug for her they heard screams come from inside. "Well looks like i won Hal." A smirking Tom shot a look towards Hal. "I wouldn't be so sure about that one Tom." Hal pointed towards the tree and there hung the limp body of Alice. "So could we call this a tie then?" Tom said wishing he didn't have to be beat at a game he came up with. "Of course and we should of started playing this before this was so much fun." Both boys now grinning evilly finished burying their friend to go head inside and see the chaos they created.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any thing that is related to Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling.

Finally the day the boys would venture to Diagon Alley. Not even a week ago had they received that visit from a man named Albus Dumbledore. Excited to finally be a part of the magical world they had one goal, Look like pure bloods no matter what. At first it was hard to do, they had only been given enough galleons to purchase the bare essentials on the supply list Dumbledore gave them with their letters. Luckily for the boys their dear deceased friend told them of a treasure their ancestors must of left them. So before heading into the alley they found a tiny snake to carry with them to Gringotts. Walking swiftly they arrived at the door to the large bank opened the doors and headed to a teller.

"Key please." A voice strange to the boys said. Hal pulled the tiny snake out and set it in front of the goblin. "This is our key to the Slytherin vault." Tom spoke loud enough for no one else to hear. Surprised that someone wanted access to that vault for the first time well ever the goblin spoke quietly to the boys. "Now just because you put a snake in front of me doesn't mean you can speak to it. Tell it to coil beneath my hand and not strike and I will take you personally to the vault." A tiny grin formed on Tom's face. "Listen to me, go coil beneath that things hand." Hal nervous that the snake might strike he quickly added "But don't bite him. Yet that is."

The snake listened and did as they said. The goblin was so surprised he nearly fell of his stool. "You really are his heirs follow me we will go down there right away. By the way my name is griphook." The boys followed the goblin back behind the desk and through what seemed like a solid wall.

It seemed like they had been riding in the minecart for ages. Barely any conversation passed between the three. Tom and Hal didn't mind at all they already walked through their plan a thousand times it felt like. Go in get enough gold to last a long period of time and leave. No idle chit chat, and most importantly no revealing too much about themselves. After a few more silent minutes the cart came to a stop in front of a huge door decorated with serpents that seemed to slither around the door almost as if they where alive. To both the boys surprise they could actually talk too. "Ah new bodies have finally arrived maybe these will disappoint us too." The stone serpent said as it slithered across what seemed to be the door. "Oh we both know it's been way too long since we last ate those pathetic robbers. How they even managed to mimic our glorious speech is beyond even me. We were even created by Salazar Slytherin himself! We should know these things" This time the voice came from behind the boys. At this moment they realized that Griphook had left them and remained at the cart. As the two walked forward towards what seemed to be the door the two stone serpents stopped their movement on either side of the door and waited fangs showing ready to strike. "We are speakers of your noble tongue." Tom spoke to the one on the right. "How could someone even speak to you if they are not a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?" Hal said towards the one on the right. "They understood our conversation and they are just hatchlings in the human world." The one on the left said as he turned towards the one on the right. "Ah yes but only one true way to find out. A simple drop of blood from each will tell us for sure." After the stone snake finished his sentence they both pulled their tails towards the boy's hands. "Put out your hand so we can test your blood young ones." Doing as it said they both put their hands forward towards the tip of the tail. With a tiny prick the snakes drew just a tiny drop of blood. "You are both descendants of Salazar. You may enter the vault." The door opened like any other normal door much to the boys surprise. "Shouldn't this place be more secure Tom?" Hal asked his brother fairly confused at the lack of security beyond the snakes. "Nah those snakes are enough I don't even want to imagine what they would've done if we weren't related to Salazar. Now let's get this gold and go get our wands." With that Hal perked up a bit and went about with their plan.

Once they finished at Gringotts they headed to the only wand shop in Diagon Alley, Ollivanders. The old and dusty store seemed deserted until an old man with white hair appeared. "Here for your first wands I take it well let's get you measured. You first." He said pointing towards Tom. A magical tape measure appeared and went to work, a floating piece of paper suddenly had each measurement of the two boys it took. Ollivander went and started giving wands to Tom to test. After a few he finally handed one to him "13 ½ inch Yew wood with a phoenix feather core." instantly Tom felt a warmth run through him. "This one is it i just know it." He said as he waged it in the air. Ollivander nodded with approval. "Now it's your turn." Hal stepped forward and started the same process as Tom. After a long period of time and many failed wands Hal wanted to give up. "Do you two happen to be brothers?" a curious Ollivander asked the boys. "Yes we are why?" Tom replied back bored because of the length of time this was taking. "I think I know just the wand for you then. I'll go get it right now." The old man rushed off excited at this potential outcome. Never has this happened before. "11 inch Holly wood with a phoenix feather core." At once the rush burned through Hal. He knew that this was his wand. "Brother wands for two brothers. I've never sold siblings brother wands before." Both boys seemed happy they had brother wands. It seemed like they shared everything with each other and neither was even remotely upset about it. Paying for their wands they went about the rest of their shopping before heading back to the orphanage.


End file.
